Pengorbanan
by HermG
Summary: Cinta itu kalau melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, meski itu sulit. Dan cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Severus Snape, berkorban demi seseorang yang dicintainya. Apapun termasuk menjadi agen ganda dengan sejuta bahaya menghadangm demi cintanya.


**Summary : Cinta itu kalau melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia, meski itu sulit. Dan cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Severus Snape, berkorban demi seseorang yang dicintainya. Apapun termasuk menjadi agen ganda dengan sejuta bahaya menghadangm demi cintanya.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan punya saya, tapi punya JKR**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, ga nyambung(?), efek samping : penyakit gaje akut, flu, bersin - bersin, nangis darah saking gajenya, ga minat, monggo klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**Happy Reading!**

**RnR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Severus Snape, siapa yang tidak kenal dia. Manusia sadis, kejam, jahat, dingin, kaku, dan lain - lain. Tapi tak pernahkah kalian melihat sisinya yang lain? Ia memang terkenal akan sifatnya yang dingin seolah tak berperasaan. Tapi tidakkah kalian tau, ia begitu setia dan penuh dengan pengorbanan? Karena pengorbanannya lah Pangeran Kegelapan bisa dihabisi, karena pengorbanannya lah Harry Potter bisa menemukan masalah untuk menghancurkan Hocrux Voldemort.

.

.

.

Snape POV

Severus Snape terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju Forest of Dean, tempat Potter dan kawan - kawannya bersembunyi. Menembus gelapnya malam dan dinginnya malam itu. Setelah menerima berita dari Phineas Nigelus Black, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa mengundang banyak perhatian. Ia selalu bergerak dalam bayangan. Biar semua orang tahu kalau ia orang jahat, Pelahap Maut, pengkhianat orde dan lainnya, ia tak peduli.

Malam semakin gelap dan udara semakin dingin menusuk. Snape mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bisa saja ber- apparatte tapi, entah mengapa ia tak ingin. Ini sudah tugasnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi anak Lily. Ini untuk Lily. Ia melindungi Potter itu hanya untuknya, untuk Lily. Hidup dalam perasaan bersalah karena membeberkan ramalan sialan itu kepada Lord Voldemort. Andai saat itu ia tahu kalau akibatnya akan begini, ia tak akan pernah menjadi Pelahap Maut. Menyesal? Jelas. Ia tak menyangka Voldemort memutuskan bahwa putra tunggal keluarga Potter lah yang diincar Pangeran Kegelapan. Awalnya ia meminta Tuannya untuk membebaskan Lily. Ia tak peduli nasib James dan Harry. Biar mereka dibunuh yang penting Lily tetap hidup. Egois memang, tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya. Pertama, saat ia mengucapkan kata tabu itu, ia selalu mencoba dan terus mencoba meminta maaf pada Lily, tapi Lily mengabaikan dan berubah menjadi membencinya. Kedua, saat Lily dan Potter arogan itu menikah, saat tahun ke tujuh mereka, Potter dan Lily di angkat menjadi Ketua Murid, entah apa yang merasuki Professor Dumbledore untuk memilih Potter. Kenapa bukan Lupin atau siapalah yang penting bukan Mr. Arrogant itu. Memang, Potter banyak berubah. Ia tak pernah mengutuk orang - orang tak bersalah lagi untuk sekedar bersenang - senang(kecuali Severus). Severus akui, dari sisi manapun Potter lebih baik darinya. Dari pelajaran,kecerdasan, Quidditch, ketenaran, kekayaan, ber- Darah - Murni, kesetiakawanannya, dan lain". Ketua Murid tinggal di satu asrama. Itu artinya Potter makin leluasa mendekati Lily. Lily juga semakin melunak pada Potter. Lily sudah tidak pernah membentak Potter(sekali - sekali sih), Lily bahkan telah memanggil Potter dengan nama depannya, James. Tapi Lily tak pernah lagi menyapanya, setiap mereka bertemu Lily hanya melempar pandangan dingin padanya. Padahal saat bertemu Potter, ia memandang dengan hangat bahkan kadang dengan muka memerah. Yang menyakitkan adalah saat Lily yang akhirnya menerima ajakan Potter ke Hogsmeade dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran lalu menikah. Lily memang akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Potter itu saat mereka sama - sama menjadi Ketua Murid.

Ia tahu hati Lily bukan untuknya. Cinta Lily bukan untuknya. Tapi ia selalu mencintainya apapun yang terjadi asal Lily bahagia, ia bahagia. Gara - garanya Lily dan keluarganya(Lily, James, Harry) dalam bahaya. Ia meminta Dumbledore melindungi mereka. Tapi, pada malam Halloween, Voldemort mendatangi rumah keluarga Potter. Mantera Fidelius sudah punah, Pettigrew menjual mereka kepada Voldemort. Lily dan Potter terbunuh dalam usaha mereka melindungi Potter junior. Anak mereka selamat. Ia bersumpah akan melindungi anak itu sampai saatnya tiba. Betapapun ia membencinya karena ia mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, meski kata Dumbledore sifatnya mirip ibunya. Tapi ketika memandang mata anak itu, ia tidak bisa membencinya lebih dalam. Iris emerald anak itu mengingatkannya pada Lily. Yang dulu selalu bersinar dan teduh. Mata uang ia rindukan. Yang dulu selalu memandangnya dengan hangat(tidak setelah kata itu). Betapa berat rasanya melindungi anak orang yang dibencinya, bagaimana tidak, Potter junior itu copy an ayahnya, yang ia benci setengah mati.

Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Potter Junior di depan tenda mereka. "Expecto Patronum" bisiknya pelan. Rusa betina perak meluncur dari tongkatnya. "Sekarang saatnya" bisiknya pada rusa itu. Dan rusa betina itu mendekati anak itu. Potter itu mengikutinya hingga ke tempat yang di maksud oleh patronus itu. Tugasnya yang nomor-entah-berapa sudah selesai. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Shrieking Shack, Final Battle Hogwarts

Severus Snape semakin melemah. Berarti racun ular itu sudah mulai menyebar. Ia merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Takut. Ia takut tak bisa menepati janjinyya untuk melindungi putra Lily. Ia takut ia tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang Potter junior itu harus tau. Ia mulai putus asa.

Tapi, seolah sudah direncanakan, Potter junior itu datang.

Ini saatnya. Potter itu harus tau. Cairan selain darah keluar dari Severus Snape.

"Ambil... Ambil ini..." Pinta Severus

Potter itu mengambilnya setelah menyihir botol dari udara kosong.

"Tataplah aku..." Kata Snape lagi. Hitam bertemu emerald "Kau memiliki mata ibumu." Dan tugasnya sudah selesai.

Ia, Severus Snape telah berhasilmenjalankan tugasnya menjaga anak Lily, orang yang di cintainya sepenuh hati, cinta pertamanya dan terakhir. Meski hati Lily tak pernah untuknya. Meski Lily tak bernafas untuknya, tapi nafasnya, hidupnya, hanya untuk dia, untuk Lily. Cinta Lily memang hanya untuk James dan Harry, tapi ia terus mencintainya. Ia sangat menyesal saat itu, karena kata tabu itu. Tapi, ia sekarang telah berhasil. Harry Potter telah menang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ini semua untuk Lily. Hanya untuk Lily

.

.

.

"Expecto Patronum" dan muncullah rusa betina perak dari tongkatnya. "Lily! Setelah sekian lama?" Tanya Dumbledore "Selalu"

**FIN**

Hwaaaaa apa apaan ini! Maafin author kalau jelek. Maaf buat penggemarnya Sevy Snape kalau mengecewakan Kalian. Jujur aja author masih harus banyak belajar. Hehe. Ini fic pertama soalnya... Hell, entah mengapa kepikiran severus snape gitu. well ga sampai 1000. sekali lagi author minta maaf kalau cerita ini jelek

Review yaa! Di usahain kalau review jangan nge - flame soalnya author butuh masukan buat fic fic mendatang.

Makasih

L. M


End file.
